My Opinion
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Ketika Jonah berbicara tentang Koko. dia mungkin sadar, atau mungkin juga tidak/Jonah POV, warning inside. kata kunci : Koko Hekmatyar dan Matematika


**Title : **My Opinion

**Rate : **K+

**Warning : **OOC, Semi-canon, Jonathan POV, standard applied

**Genre : **Friendship/Romance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jormungand © Keitarō Takahashi**

**Oneshot [**Koko Hekmatyar and Math**]**

Kalau Koko sedang melihatku, apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku … mungkin akan membalas pandangannya. Tapi—saat Koko hendak mengusap pucuk kepalaku, dan memperlakukanku seperti anak manja, mungkin … aku akan berpaling dari wajahnya. itu karena, aku tidak—

Aku tidak—

.

.

.

—Terbiasa, dengannya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Aku tidak sadar, ketika tiba-tiba saja matahari sudah merasuki jendela kamar di kapal pesiar yang sedang kutumpangi. Lagi, disampingku, seorang perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan wajah seputih salju, tertidur pulas dengan piyama putihnya yang yang berupa kemeja longgar, tanpa celana. Aku hanya mengucek mata—oke, sebenarnya, Koko tidur di atas ranjang sementara aku bersandar pada sisi ranjang tidurnya—lalu mengumpulkan nyawa sejenak agar bisa berdiri dengan benar. Tanpa harus menghitung angka—lagipula aku tidak suka matematika—dengan segera kuguncang tubuh ramping itu dan memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

"Koko, koko."

Ia masih mendengkur, dengan nyenyaknya.

"Koko, bangun, Koko."

Guncangan terakhir sedikit kuperkuat. Membuat perempuan itu akhirnya mendengus juga.

"Nnggg … ada apa?" ia sempat menggeliat di kasur—membuatku mengerutkan alis karena saat itu Koko benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ia menggelinding kesana-kemari, di atas kasurnya. Hingga pada saat tubuhnya nyaris limbung, jatuh ke pinggir kanan ranjang, dengan sigap aku menangkapnya agar—

"Koko!"

—Setidaknya, ia tidak jatuh dengan menyakitkan.

"Awas!"

"WAKH! Jonah!"

Ia baru saja menyadari posisinya, dimana ia meniban tubuhku dan hanya mengusap kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hyaa.. maaf, maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia beranjak dari tubuhku, kemudian membantuku berdiri. Tak lupa ia usap-usap piyamanya pada bagian bokong—aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal bokongnya sukses mendarat di punggungku. Seharusnya ia tidak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Chang changgg!" ia berpose layaknya pahlawan yang sehat nan bugar, "Aku baik-baik saja Jonah. Makasih yaaa!" kemudian ia—lagi-lagi—menempelkan pipinya pada wajahku dan mengelus-elusku dengan pipinya, seperti kucing. Lembut, hangat.

Begitulah yang kurasakan tiap kali bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Koko.

Tapi ah, bukan berarti aku menyukai itu. Tidak. Aku paling tidak tahan dengan perilakunya yang mempermainkan aku seperti bocah—meskipun kenyataannya aku memang bocah, dan dia terlihat seperti kakak perempuanku.

"_Osh_. _Osh_! Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan!"

Ia menarik lenganku, dan mengamitnya sementara aku hanya diam diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh si penjual senjata api ini.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Ruang makan sudah di penuhi oleh anak buah Koko yang telah duduk rapi—tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Karena beberapa ada yang saling bergeser kursi dan bercakap-cakap. Dua orang laki-laki yang salah satunya berambut pirang jabrik menyapa Koko lebih dulu. Bisa kulihat, senyum lebar Koko yang kapasitasnya tak berlimit itu. kelihatannya ia semangat sekali, seperti biasa.

"Lutz! Mao! Pagi~"

Ia menarik sebuah kursi yang motifnya beda sendiri—itu singgasananya. Kemudian ia duduk dengan kaki yang bersilangan. Seperti biasa, wajahnya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Valmet—perempuan yang mengenakan _eyepatch_—mengambilkan sarapan untuk Koko dan bahkan menawarinya untuk disuapi. Koko hanya tertawa, tapi ia sempat meladeni Valmet dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'aaa'.

Aah, sisi lain dari dunia orang dewasa yang tidak kumengerti.

"_Naa_, Jonah. Kau juga mau kusuapi?" Koko—entah kenapa—tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan satu sendok nasi ke depan wajahku. Mataku berkedip lebih cepat, alisku berkerut. Dengan refleks, aku berpaling darinya dan mulai memakan sarapanku sendiri. Koko tertawa melihat reaksiku saat itu. ia bilang aku pemalu.

Huh? Pemalu?

Lalu kulirik sebuah sudut yang mana terasa sedikit panas disana. Valmet—perempuan berotot dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Koko—itu tengah menatap tajam kearahku. Kenapa? Apa aku … menyinggungnya? Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Ehm, nona Koko, bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus anda umumkan saat ini?"

Seorang bapak-bapak tua—kalian bisa sebut ia dengan nama Lehm—menginterupsi tawa Koko dan keisengan Valmet yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menggerayangi tubuh atasannya sendiri—pada saat itu, aku mulai menduga bahwa Valmet ada apa-apanya terhadap Koko.

"Ah, iya.. benar juga!" Koko langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan berdehem di mejanya, "Kalian tau destinasi kita selanjutnya?"

Semua anak buah Koko mengangguk. Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Yang mereka beritahu padaku hanya ilmu matematika—yang paling kubenci—bahasa Inggris, pengetahuan umum, dan siapa target yang harus kubunuh. Tidak pernah mereka menyebut, 'Jonah, hari ini kita akan ke xxx' atau 'kau tahu ini dimana? Ini di Miami!' tidak pernah. Mungkin ada, satu waktu, dimana aku tak sengaja mendenggar Koko yang sedang berbicara dengan Lehm yang menyebut-nyebut nama 'Hawaii' sekitar sepuluh jam yang lalu—sepertinya aku sok tahu—alias tadi malam.

Jadi mungkin … tujuan kita kali ini adalah Hawaii.

"Kita kembali mendapat orderan untuk mengatasi perang. Tapi kita tidak mungkin menurunkan pesanan mereka dengan leluasa di pulau kecil itu karena bagaimana pun juga, kudengar setiap kali jangkar kapal di turunkan di sekitar Hawaii, mereka pasti akan memeriksa barang-barang bawaan penumpangnya. Kecuali jika kita tetap menyimpannya di kapal. jadi, hari ini aku ingin kalian semua bersikap seolah-olah kita sedang liburan."

"Lalu … pengangkutan barangnya? Mereka akan datang dengan kapal besar lainnya?" Lehm bertanya ditengah meja makan yang hening. Aku tetap menyimak dengan telingaku, meskipun mulut dan mataku sedang mengunyah dan menatap makanan.

"Yaa … begitulah. Kita datang kesana hanya untuk memastikan transaksi uang berjalan lancar dan menginformasikan kepada mereka bahwa persenjataan mereka sudah aku persiapkan. Tapi, kita tidak akan berlama-lama di Hawaii. Hanya dua hari. Sebenarnya satu hari juga cukup. Tapi aku ingin memberi kalian dispensasi."

"Hooraaaayy!"

Koko tertawa—seperti dibuat-buat, dengan punggung tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya. Valmet langsung memeluknya—mencari kesempatan—dan berterimakasih kepada Koko dengan pelukan yang masih erat menempel pada tubuh kurus atasannya.

"_Ne, ne_, Koko_-chan_, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku saat nanti berada di Hawaii? Aku belum sempat memberimu kado saat kemunculan pembunuh dari Orchestra."

Ah,lagi. saat kuingat-ingat dengan kejadian lampau, Valmet bercerita bahwa ia akan membelikan Koko sebuah jam yang diinginkan oleh perempuan itu kalau saja dua orang pembunuh yang mengincar Koko tidak menginterupsinya, dahulu.

"Hee… kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membelikanku sesuatu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi Koko, aku sudah menyisakan uangku, sengaja, untuk menraktirmu. Ayo. Saat sampai di Hawaii nanti, katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

"B-Benarkahhhh? Aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Valmet langsung tersenyum lebar, seraya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Koko. Semu penuh rasa girang langsung menyembul diantara kedua pipi kenyal Koko. Perempuan itu memang terlalu seperti anak-anak. meskipun—aku tidak yakin jika aku mengenal Koko yang asli.

Aku memang setuju jika Koko sedikit kekanakkan dan memperlakukanku seperti mainan. Tapi—saat ia menembak Chinatsu—sebenarnya, bukan berarti ia menembak Chinatsu dengan tangannya. Tapi ia meminta Lehm untuk membidik perempuan Orchestra itu—diatap saat malam sabit, aku tidak yakin jika Koko itu kekanakkan sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi, ia punya rahasia yang segan diungkapkannya kepada siapapun. seandainya saja rahasia itu bocor kepada seseorang, ia pasti akan langsung membunuh si pendengar itu.

Lalu, yang aku tahu tentang Koko selain dari cerita diatas—dia juga menjual senjata api demi perdamaian dunia.

Ah, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Ombak diatas laut berdeburan dengan semangatnya. Mirip seperti Koko. Ombak itu sangat kuat, menghantam badan pesiar dan membuatku sedikit mual. Saat itu Tojo datang menghampiriku. Wajahku semakin mual tak karuan.

"Jonah-_kun_~ waktunya belajar matematika—"

"Ke toilet." Aku langsung menghindarinya dengan alasan klasik yang selalu kubuat-buat. Namun kali ini, ia berhasil menangkapku dan mengurungku di sebuat tempat yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku berangka.

"Aku mau menemui Koko."

"Kau bisa menemuinya setelah kelas selesai. Nah, sekarang. Aku akan memberikan sebuah soal yang mudah padamu."

Aku sudah mendengus malas. Satu-satunya cara terakhir bagiku untuk men-_skip_ pelajaran sial ini adalah, dengan tidur di kelas—tapi,

"Jangan coba-coba menutup matamu. Aku punya air laut yang bisa kusiram ke wajahmu."

"…"

Tojo tersenyum disana. Ia terus membicarakan sebuah pelampung dan orang-orang tenggelam. Yah, beginilah cara matematika itu diterapkan kepadaku.

"Nah, jika di kapal ini ada 7 pelampung yang tersedia, sementara di lautan sana ada 28 orang yang terapung. Menurut kamu, berapa kali ketujuh pelampung itu di lempar ke dalam laut untuk menyelamatkan semua orang itu?"

"Apakah orang-orang yang belum tertolong dengan pelampung sanggup bertahan mengapung diatas laut?"

"Jonah… ini hanya perumpamaan saja. Anggaplah mereka semua bukan orang-orang yang mudah mati."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika salah satunya ada yang digigit hiu?"

"…"

Tojo terdiam membeku di kursinya.

"Aku ketoilet." Segera aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berlari keluar sebelum Tojo menyadari pelarianku.

"…EH? Jonah! Jonah—!"

Sepertinya, ia mengejarku.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Aku sedikit tergelincir saat hendak berbelok di tikungan. Tak kusangka, orang yang kutabrak adalah orang yang ingin kutemui di kapal saat itu.

"Koko!"

Aku bergulingan terjatuh, namun segera bangkit dan menarik Koko cepat-cepat untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak akan pernah Tojo masuki. Yaitu kamar Koko. Orang yang kutarik saat itu hanya bengong dan terus menerus memanggil namaku dan bertanya kenapa.

Napasku terengah-engah saat kami tiba di kamar Koko.

"Kau kenapa, Jonah?"

Aku hanya menunduk, mengusap keringat di sekitar mulut dan dahiku.

"Tidak apa-apa—"

"Bolos dipelajaran matematika-nya Tojo lagi ya?" aku menelan ludah.

Dengan takut-takut, kutatap wajah Koko yang saat itu sedang tertawa keras.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Hahahaha!" ia memelukku dari belakang dan mencubiti pipiku seperti boneka, "Kau lucu sekali sih, Jonah."

"Hentikan … Koko."

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh begitu." Ia bergeleng di depanku. Kemudian menepuk kedua bahuku dengan tenaganya yang termasuk lumayan, "Kau harus bisa matematika, sebenci apapun dirimu."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya."

"Kau membutuhkannya."

Hening. Kuperhatikan wajah Koko yang tersenyum penuh dengan kharisma.

"Kau mengisi senapanmu dengan selusin peluru. Kemudian kau menggunakannya untuk menembak tujuh orang musuh. Menurutmu, untuk merobohkan lima musuh lagi, kau harus mengisi kembali senapanmu atau langsung saja menerobos teritori musuh?"

"…" aku tak bisa membalasnya.

"Kau bisa berhitung?"

"Ah…"

"Ketika aku memintamu untuk melangkah sejauh dua puluh langkah kearah barat daya, apakah kau bisa menghitungnya dengan benar?"

"…" wajahku berkeringat.

"Pelanggan kita akan memesan lima box senjata yang satu box-nya berisi sepuluh assault rifle, lima bom, serta empat mini shotgun. Jika sebuah assault rifle berharga x, bom y dan mini shot gun z, berapa total uang x, y dan z yang kudapat dari menjual lima box senjata itu?"

"…itu—"

"Hm?"

Aku mati kutu. Koko sungguh membuatku tak bisa membuka mulut, bahkan sekedar untuk mengatakan bahwa aku ingin 'pergi ke toilet'. Aku sudah meremas celana pendekku dengan kuat.

"Banyak—"

Koko tertawa keras saat aku menjawab dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Jonaaah! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menekanmu." Ia mencengkeram tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya yang panjang, sangat erat, "Maaf ya. aku cuma bercanda."

Aku hanya menghela napas lega, sambil mengangguk-angguk. Koko mengecup keningku, kemudian memberiku sebuah kalung berliontin cincin, dan nyengir lebar.

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan ketiga temanmu dari tangan kakakku, Kasper. Menurutmu, berapa banyak senjata api dan peluru yang akan kau butuhkan untuk menerobos teritori kakak?"

Aku terhenyak dengan pertanyaan yang terakhir itu.

"Matematika itu penting sekali lho, Jonah. Kau tidak bisa mengira-ngira dengan sedikit atau banyak." Ia mengelus kepalaku pelan, hingga akhirnya tangannya ramping itu mengacak-acak rambutku, "Dengan memperkuat ilmu matematikamu, kau mungkin bisa menjadi anak buahku yang paling hebat. Sungguh."

"…Benar—kah?"

"Hm." Aku mempelihatkan sosok mata yang penuh dengan kekagumam. Jujus saja, pujian itu membuatku melayang.

"Di kelas selanjutnya, jangan bolos lagi ya—"

"Koko."

"Ng?"

Jeda beberapa saat. Entah kenapa, aku refleks memanggilnya, tiba-tiba.

"Itu …"

"Apa? Katakan saja. Aku takkan menertawaimu."

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma mau tanya—"

"…Ya?"

"N… Aku—" entah kenapa bicaraku jadi seperti gagak, "Aku mau ikut pergi denganmu."

"Lho? Kita kan memang bersama-sama? Bahkan saat kita sampai di villa nanti—"

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. yang kumaksud … saat jalan-jalan dengan Valmet nanti—aku ingin ikut."

Wajah Koko langsung tersenyum mencurigakan disana.

"Hee…" ia mendekatiku, menempelkan pipinya kepada pipiku dan mengelusnya. Mempermainkanku seperti anak kecil lagi, "Ada apa ini? apa kau cemburu dengan Valmet?"

"Bukan. Aku cuma tidak ingin kebosanan di villa."

"Benarkaah?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Koko dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Benar kok." kemudian aku melenggang pergi meninggalkannya, namun tangan Koko yang panjang menangkapku.

"Fufufu! Jonah, kau marah ya? aku kan cuma menggodamu saja."

Aku menoleh padanya. Kemudian tersenyum—tipis, amat tipis—hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak marah padanya.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Hmm.." Koko bergumam disampingku. ia menyeretku keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan yang bergandengan tangan, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku membawamu ke Mao untuk pelajaran selanjutnya?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak terlalu membenci sains."

"Hahaha. Anak pintar."

Yah … pada akhirnya, aku tetap dan akan selalu diperlakukan sebagai anak-anak oleh Koko. Bayangkan saja. Aku di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh orang yang kekanakkan.

Tapi—

Saat Koko menasehatiku tadi tentang seberapa penting matematika yang menyebalkan itu, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa bahwa ia adalah perempuan yang kekanakkan. Pada dasarnya, Koko itu memang tipikal orang yang sedikit unik. Kepribadian dan gerak-geriknya memang sulit di prediksi—tidak heran jika ia memiliki banyak julukan dari musuhnya. Dan salah satu julukan itu adalah monster. Tapi, aku tidak peduli jika ia menyimpan beberapa rahasia dariku. Aku akan tetap mempercayainya, dan tetap melindunginya, bagaimanapun juga.

Habis—aku suka pada Koko, sih.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
